


Spill and Spazz [Queen and Mother]

by ezratherobat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Child Soldiers, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Epilepsy, F/F, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, mentioned bestiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezratherobat/pseuds/ezratherobat
Summary: The stories of child soldiers fighting each other for scraps of power as the threat of one day being sent off to war looming over them.
Kudos: 5





	1. Spill and Spazz Chapter 1

“You really think you can do fucking anything you want, don’t you Spill?” Zach’s hands shook in anger as he faced down the calm, apathetic Spill.

“Of course.” Spill spat at Zach, his gum landing between Zach’s feet. Spill settled into his chair deeper and tilted his head back, “What proof do you have that I  _ can’t  _ do  _ fucking anything I want.” _

Spill snapped his fingers and Zach’s heart froze, “Because I have proof you’ll do whatever I want.” Spill held his hand out for one of his lackey’s, named Ben, to place an envelope in his waiting palm. Spill held the envelope out in front of him, letting it dangle carelessly from his thumb and forefinger, “Do I need to tell you what’s in this envelope?” He asked, swinging it back and forth.

“No…” Zach forced the word out through gritted teeth.

“Too bad!” Spill sang standing up and opening the envelope with a flourish, dumping pictures on the ground.

Zach stepped back as if to distance himself from the deed the pictures showed his doing.

Spill didn’t allow him to create the distance he wanted. Spill picked up one of the pictures with the tips of his thumb and forefinger, holding it like something disgusting. He shoved it in Zach’s face. Zach tried to look away but Spill grabbed his chin and forced him to face the picture. “What would the girls think? None of them would ever sleep with you again. And if I told the Generals…” Spill whistled, “they’d execute you for sure.”

“I get it.” Zach muttered, trying to pull away again this time Spill letting him.

“You get it! Wonderful!” Spill clapped his hands, letting the picture of Zach, ball deep in a young goat, flutter to the ground. He wrapped his arm around Zach’s shoulders, “So you’re ready to listen to me, you disgusting fuck?” Zach nodded, his mouth dry and Spill pulled him closer, “Do you now see the proof that I  _ can _ do whatever I fucking want?”

“Yes sir,” He sighed, his brow pinching together.

“Perfect!” Spill let him go, stepping over the pictures and he backed up to sit in his chair. His chair was old, worn, and stained but he made it look like a throne. “Now let’s talk about what you can do for me.

*

“And with that Spill’s squashed another resistance.” Spazz muttered, crawling away from his hiding spot in the wall. He wriggled out of his small hole in the wall and stretched.

“Spazz! What are you doing lurking around our turf?” One of Spill’s musclehead’s whose names he could never keep straight shouted down the hall at Spazz.

“Whatever I fucking want.” Spazz stole Spill’s words, while waving and walking away.

“Hey get back here!” The musclehead shouted, though he knew that he had no power and Spazz would not listen.

Spazz turned the corner, the musclehead not following, “I really am the only one Spill can’t touch…” he muttered to himself.

Spazz laced his fingers behind his head as he continued down the hall a cocky smile forming on his lips.


	2. Spill and Spazz Chapter 2

A bead of sweat rolled down Spill’s dark face, clung to his black curls, trembling before finally dripping off and joining the puddle forming underneath him. A puddle that was going to be burned into the inside of his eyelids for the rest of the night with how long he’s stared at it. He stood on his hands, his toned, muscular arms shaking with effort to hold himself up. The blood rushed in his ears, drowning out the sound of the drill instructors’s voice so he only knew he could get down when Kyle tapped his elbow.

Spill let himself fall into a crouch, then backwards onto his butt. Sweat glistened on his bare chest and stomach as he sat, elbows propped on his knees. He looked over to the recent “recruit” that was sitting next to him. The new kid was panting hard, sweating so hard he looked like a drowned rat. “Hey, new kid!” the younger boy jolted and turned his head towards Spill, “Get me some water.” The boy’s face turned sour and he didn’t immediately move. Spill slowly tilted his chin upwards, his eyes narrowing. The boy scrambled to his feet. rushing for the water station, making it there before the older boys who had started walking earlier did. He grabbed two water bottles and ran back to Spill, holding one out to Spill. Spill took it and as the boy was about to take a drink from the other he said, “give the other one to Kyle.”

The boy lowered the bottle dejectedly and handed it to Kyle before turning to trudge back to the water station. Spill followed him with his eyes while drinking until his eyes caught sight of someone else…

_ Spazz… _

“Tch…” Spill sneered as he saw Spazz enter the training grounds clean and dry, wearing his uniform loosely and improperly. The instructor ignored the pale, scrawny, black-haired boy that swaggered in. Spazz took a water bottle and popped a pill in his mouth, swallowing it down with a swig of water before leaving the way he came.

*

Spazz knocked on the office door of General Furrow.

“What do you want?” A gruff, impatient voice barked from the other side of the door.

“It’s me, sir.” Spazz responded, his voice pitched higher than it naturally is.

After a beat of silence a much happier voice called out, “Come in.”

Spazz opened the door, plastering a serene smile on once he was in view of the General. He shut and locked the door behind him as he always did. “Why did you come? I didn’t call for you.” Despite his scolding words General Furrow’s voice and face were bright and happy. He beckoned Spazz closer with a dumb smile on his face.

Spazz slowly walked towards him, unbuttoning his black and gold uniform shirt, letting it fall to the floor. “I saw you in the halls earlier and you looked stressed so I thought I’d give you a little reliever.” Spazz stepped out of his white and gold pants when he reached the side of Furrow’s desk, kicking them aside and standing in front of the general in the lacy, white lingerie he wore under his clothes.

General Furrow turned his chair towards Spazz, “Babygirl, you are too good to me.” He grinned, holding his hands out. Spazz climbed onto his lap, facing him, arms loosely around his neck. Furrow’s hands traced down Spazz’s sides, following the curve in of the waist and settling on his hips. “Still so breathtaking, even after 6 years you’ve barely changed.” He slid his pinkies under the edge of Spazz’s panties. Through the lace bralette Furrow licked Spazz’s nipple before fully taking it in his mouth. Spazz gasped lightly as Furrow pulled with his teeth. Furrow released his nipple, bringing one hand up to Spazz’s face to pull him in for a kiss.

Spazz deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue past Furrow’s lips. As the two kissed Furrow slipped his hands into Spazz’s panties, cupping his butt in both hands and kneading slightly. His thumb grazed the butt plug in Spazz and Spazz moaned against Furrow’s mouth.

Spazz ground his hips, biting his bottom, and whined, “please, Daddy, I-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Furrow pressed his lips against Spazz’s, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. Furrow stood and swept a hand across his desk, scattering the papers, so he could lay Spazz down on the desk. Spazz splayed out, hands held at the level of his head, begging to be pinned, his long back hair fanned out around his head, framing his pale but flushed face, his bottom lip was swollen and glistening with saliva. Panting slightly, his eyes narrowed, he pressed his foot against the erection straining in Furrow’s pants, “Don’t hold back on me now,” he purred.

With a groan somewhere in the back of his throat, Furrow pushed Spazz’s leg off to the side and tugged the panties down to his knees, revealing Spazz’s clean shaven crotch and small cock erect and leaking precum, lifting his legs and folding them over his head.

With the hand not holding Spazz’s legs took hold of the buttplug, teasing it in and out until Spazz whimpered, “… please…”

With one hand, Furrow undid the zipper of his pants and pulled out his dick. As Spazz panted, staring at Furrow with hooded eyes, Furrow pulled out the buttplug and replaced it with his cock.

Spazz let out a high moan as Furrow hit him deep. Furrow braced his hands on the desk on either side of Spazz. Despite Furrow’s hand no longer holding his legs in place, Spazz stayed folded in half, crying out, “ah… yes… harder… please…  _ Daddy.” _ Furrow grunted, thrusting hard and fast at Spazz’s urging.

Then Furrow lifted Spazz, hands around his waist, fingertips touching. Automatically, Spazz’s legs wrapped around Furrow’s waist and his arms around his neck. Spazz stuck his tongue out and Furrow took it into his mouth, sucking and biting at Spazz’s lips and tongue as he thrusted up into Spazz.

Spazz broke their kiss to kiss along Furrow’s jaw until he reached his ear. He kissed the lobe then wrapped his lips around it and sucked.

With a groan, Furrow came and collapsed back into his office chair. He dropped his head onto Spazz’s shoulder. Spazz made a disgusted face at the feel of Furrow’s sweat-soaked brow against his skin. With his softening cock still inside of Spazz, Furrow sighed, “I’m sorry, babygirl, you didn’t get to cum.”

Spazz put a hand on Furrow’s cheek and when Furrow looked at him he gave him a soft smile, “It’s okay. I came here for your sake anyways.”

With dark grey eyes shining with tears, Furrow wrapped his arms around Spazz and smashed Spazz’s small, skeletal frame against him with a tight embrace, “What would I do without you, babygirl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Read more on my wordpress ejmagazine.wordpress.com


End file.
